Tides of Darkness missions (demo)
Note: This is an early version of the missions and storyline seen in the retail game. It shares similar mission objectives, but the map designs and briefings are slightly different. The Alliance campaign follows the same route as in the retail version. However, while the Horde campaign leads to the similar outcome as in the retail version (the destruction of southern Lordaeron), the route the Horde takes to reach Lordaeron is different (through Khaz Modan rather than Zul'dare). The locations in Khaz Modan are different than areas established in the retail version and later sources of lore. However, the mission objectives for each Horde mission remains the same as in the retail. Introduction (Same as retail version) Orc Campaign (game demo) I. Tol Ronal At last the long wait is over and the time to hunt down the renegade humans has come. Scouts report that there is an alliance base in the northlands of Khaz Modan. This base must be destroyed so that the Horde can pursue the cowardly humans. You must establish an outpost near the humans' base to secure the area for the main Horde strikeforce that will follow. This outpost must consist of four farms, a Barracks, and a troll Lumbermill. Only after the area is secure can an attack against the humans be made. II. Dun Argath With the new outpost keeping close watch over the human encampment, a Horde strikeforce has been able to enter the region. A large amount of oil must be secured to construct the transports that will carry the Horde's warriors across the channel to the unsuspecting humans. You must construct four Oil Derricks and guard them from the Alliance naval forces so that the construction of these transports can begin. III. Thandol The Horde is preparing to launch a massive assault the mainland of Lordaeron. Alliance forces guard two strategic sites within a network of newly formed ice bridges that create a barrier our warships cannot pass. In order to launch an attack against these Alliance towns you must claim one of these strategic sites and build up your forces. Once your armies are in place, proceed to destroy all the defenders of Lordaeron. Epilogue Now that you have routed the pitiful towns of Hillsbrad and Tarren Mill, there remains but one thing to do. Go buy the retail version of "Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness"! Only then will you be able to command the rest of our mighty forces against the Alliance. Only through practice and discipline can your dreams of domination be fulfilled - and to truly become proficient, you will need more than the shareware version... Human Campaign (game demo) I. Hillsbrad Due to your position as regional commander of the southern defense forces, Lord Terenas commands that you raise an outpost in the Hillsbrad foothills. It is rumored that Orcish marauders have been raiding coastal towns in the area, but whether these attacks are part of a greater Horde offensive is, as yet, unknown. Your outpost is to consist of a farming community of at least four Farms and an Elven Lumber Mill. You must construct a Barracks in order to safeguard the Hillsbrad operation. Your base will serve to give advance warning of Orcish troop movements in the area and is an essential part of securing Alliance operations. II. Southshore Based on information from your scouts at the Hillsbrad outpost, the Alliance believes that the Orcs are operating from a hidden location in the southern islands. Daelin Proudmoore, lord of Kul Tiras, and Grand Admiral of the Lordaeron Fleet, has ordered that you begin preliminary construction of naval facilities. Your craftsman will require a Shipyard and vast amounts of oil to build seagoing vessels. III. Zul'dare Alliance scouts have reported that there is a secret Horde Stronghold nearby. Having established some order in the region with an initial display of naval power, Admiral Proudmoore advises that the Alliance forces strike now, while the opportunity still exists. This Stronghold is sure to be heavily guarded and prepared for even the greatest assault, so you must use all your available forces in the attack. This should prove to be your most difficult assignment yet. Epilogue Having destroyed the Orc Stronghold, the Alliance will be safe from Orcish incursions - but only for a short time. The Alliance has desperate need of trained generals to lead our forces into the battles that are sure to come against the Horde. You must open the treasure troves of your kingdom to assist in the great struggle ahead. Only through your contributions and supreme leadership will the peoples of Lordaeron and Azeroth remain free! Kategooria:Games Kategooria:Sources Kategooria:Warcraft computer games